


Quarantine

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Quarantine, Sick Character, antidote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is exposed to some unknown drug and placed in quarantine. Jack is keeping vigil.
Series: writer's month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the second prompt on writersmonth2020, which was quarantine.

Jack hates sitting in hospital chairs, they represent his failure, the fact that he didn´t do his job, wasn’t there to protect Mac.

But normally this is where he can comfort his kid, hold his hand, wipe his face with a damp cloth, but they aren’t allowed that luxury this time. Since Mac was found, he has been put in quarantine. A room closed off to all non-essential people. And the medical staff that does enter the room, appear to have stepped out of a sci-fi movie, all dressed in pressurized suits and independent air-supply.

All Jack can do is watch a tablet that was brought into the room. He can see Mac and vice versa, but since the last hour or so, Mac sort of blindly stares in front of him with unseeing eyes. The white in his eyes is red from burst capillaries and give his blue eyes an eerie neon like appearance.

‘Mac? Hey kid, good to see you awake.’

Mac turns his head slowly towards the sound of his voice, but his eyes don´t focus and it worries Jack.

‘Jack?’ he croaks.

‘Yeah kid, it is me.’

Mac reaches out and it rips Jack’s heart apart.

‘I’m not there remember? You are in quarantine.’

Mac’s brow crunches in confusion but then he seems to remember or have forgotten what he was thinking about and he nods tiredly, winching.

‘Are you in pain?’

It’s a stupid question, he can see it in the tension in Mac’s body that he is.

‘The nurse will increase your pain medication, OK?’

Mac nods once again, a testimony how bad he feels that he doesn´t respond verbally. The nurse adjusts the remote controlled pain pump and the tension quickly seeps out of the kid, his eyes drooping.

‘Rest Mac.’

But he doubts Mac heard him, already pulled under by the drugs. One of the doctors on the team that oversees Mac’s case, walks in.

‘How is he, doc?’

‘Fighting, which is good. We administered the anti-dote director Webber gave us, but now it is a wait and see situation. His vitals seem to improve, even though they are nowhere near what we would like to see.’

Jack looks back at the tablet in his hands which shows Mac’s sleeping form.

‘I know what happens if it doesn´t work, but what if it does?’

‘We honestly have no idea, since this was a designer drug, we have no idea what the long term effects are. But what we do know is that if he pulls…’

‘When.’ Jack interrupts.

‘Sorry?’

‘When he pulls through.’

‘I’m sorry, when Macgyver pulls through, he will need extensive physical therapy.’

Jack knows this won’t be something Mac will shake off like a cold. But he will need to pull through.’

‘OK, well, let’s get my boy healthy again, shall we?’


End file.
